Dv/Fehlerhafte Quellenangaben
Besonders schön sieht man an fehlerhaft übertragenen Quellenangaben, dass der Verfasser plagiiert: *Seite 15, Seite 25: Hier passt er die Angabe Zur Entwicklung des Mandschureikonflikts s. die Darstellung bei Langer, R., Seizure of Territory (1947), 50-66, 123-131. von Randelzhofer zu Langer, S. 63 an, indem er offenbar willkürlich eine Zahl innerhalb des von Randelzhofer genannten Bereichs wählt. Auf S. 63 des Buches ist aber konkret von einer Resolution des Völkerbundes aus dem Jahr 1932 die Rede und nicht, wie der Verfasser zu belegen meint, einem faktisch stattfindenden Krieg, der aber offiziell nie erklärt worden ist. *Seite 93: Dv übernimmt eine Literaturreferenz aus einem Aufsatz von Michael Donner und verwechselt beim Kopieren dessen Fußnoten-Nr. mit der Seitenangabe bei der Referenz. *Seite 108 (1): Im Rahmen der Übernahme diverser Literaturreferenzen in 581 verweist der Verfasser auf "Bryde, S. 379". Der im Literaturverzeichnis aufgeführte Artikel zur Selbstverteidigung von Bryde hat aber keine solche Seite. Schleierhaft bleibt, warum er hier eine Literaturreferenz von Randelzhofer so abwandelt, dass sie nicht mehr stimmt; Randelzhofer bezieht sich auch auf einen anderen Enzyklopädie-Artikel Brydes, nämlich den zur Selbsthilfe. *Seite 108 (2): Dv will mit einer Referenz auf S. 246 in Bruhas "Die Definition der Aggression" belegen, dass ein Selbstverteidigungsrecht nicht schon allein aus einer bloßen Okkupation ohne bewaffnete Auseinandersetzungen resultiere. Auf dieser Seite findet sich der Begriff "Selbstverteidigung" aber überhaupt nicht. Anscheinend greift er willkürlich eine Seitenzahl aus dem in seiner Quelle Randelzhofer genannten Bereich heraus. *Seite 110: Der Verfasser übernimmt mit einer minimalen Seitenzahlabweichung eine Referenz von Schindler auf Skubiszewski, mit der Schindler eine rechtliche Aussage über den Waffengebrauch von Kriegsschiffen auf Hoher See belegen will. Weder auf der von Schindler noch auf der vom Verfasser angegebenen Seite werden aber angegriffene Kriegsschiffe erwähnt. *Seite 114: Dv übernimmt zahlreiche Literaturreferenzen aus Randelzhofers Kommentar zu Art. 51 UN-Charta und geht dabei so unsorgfältig vor, dass er den amerikanischen Völkerrechtler Louis Henkin statt zu den Gegnern zu den Befürwortern der Auffassung zählt, dass ein Angriff auf Staatsangehörige im Ausland auch zugleich ein Angriff auf deren Heimatstaat sei. *Seite 118: Der Verfasser übernimmt zahlreiche Literaturreferenzen von Schindler, hierunter auch "Falk, S. 51, 77 f., 118". Unglücklicherweise bezieht sich Schindler aber auf einen ganz anderen Titel Falks als Dv; der Aufsatz Falks, der im Literaturverzeichnis genannt wird, beginnt auf S. 590. *Seite 119: Der Verfasser gibt in einer übernommenen Literaturreferenz offenbar auf gut Glück als Seitenzahl für Anm. 1 in einem Aufsatz von Roberto Barsotti dessen erste Seite, 79, an. Dass er diesen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach gar nicht gelesen hat, wird daraus ersichtlich, dass die Anmerkungen erst am Ende der Abhandlung ab S. 102 beginnen. *Seite 120: Hier wird die Angabe S. Menzel/Ipsen, 449 des Autors der Vorlage, mit der dieser Beispiele für einschneidende nichtmilitärische Gewalt referenziert, als Ipsen, Völkerrecht, S. 449 übernommen. Dumm nur, dass Randelzhofer sich dabei auf die 2. Auflage von Menzel/Ipsens "Völkerrecht" (1979) bezieht und der Verfasser dies übersieht: In der von ihm im Literaturverzeichnis als verwendet angegebenen 4., völlig neu bearbeiteten Auflage (1999) geht es auf S. 449 um etwas völlig anderes, nämlich um Abkommen auf europäischer Ebene. Folgende Quellen werden in der Dissertation als verwendet genannt, aber nicht im Literaturverzeichnis aufgeführt (Angaben, soweit möglich, von VroniPlag Wiki ergänzt): *Seite 16: #Frowein, J.A., Art. 43 UNCh., in: Simma, B./Mosler, H., Charta der Vereinten Nationen. Kommentar. München 1991: Beck *Seite 17: #Cot/Pellet/Ghebali (bibliografische Daten unklar) #Geiger, R., Art. 106 UNCh., in: Simma, B./Mosler, H., Charta der Vereinten Nationen. Kommentar. München 1991: Beck *Seite 18: #Frowein, J.A., Art. 42 UNCh., in: Simma, B./Mosler, H., Charta der Vereinten Nationen. Kommentar. München 1991: Beck #Ress, G., Art. 53 UNCh., in: Simma, B./Mosler, H., Charta der Vereinten Nationen. Kommentar. München 1991: Beck *Seite 29: #Baxter, Constitutional Form (weitere bibliografische Daten unklar) *Seite 41 #Dupuy/Tomuschat, FAZ v. 31.07.2002 (weitere Daten unklar) *Seite 50: #Murphy, S.D., Contemporary Practice of the United States Relating to International Law, AYIL 93 (1999) #Marston, G., United Kingdom Materials on International Law 1998, BYIL 69 (1998) *Seite 99 #Bailey/Daws (bibliografische Daten unklar) *Seite 118: #Bowett (bibliografische Daten unklar) #Bowett, Reprisals (weitere bibliografische Daten unklar) #Falk, R.A. (ed.), The Vietnam War and International Law, Princeton 1972: Princeton University Press #Moore, Legal Dimensions (weitere bibliografische Daten unklar) #Poulantzas, N.M., The Right of Hot Pursuit in International Law, Leiden 1969: Sijthoff #Stone, Between Cease-Fire (weitere bibliografische Daten unklar) #Whiteman (bibliografische Daten unklar) *Seite 119: #Ago, R., offenbar Addendum to the eighth report on State responsibility, Yearbook of the International Law Commission 1980, Volume II, Part One, S. 1-70 #Barsotti, R., Armed Reprisals, in: Cassese, A., The current legal regulation of the use of force, S. 79-110. Dordrecht u.a. 1986: Nijhoff #Blum (bibliografische Daten unklar) #Bowett, Reprisals (weitere bibliografische Daten unklar) #Cocuzza (bibliografische Daten unklar) #Derpa, R.M., Das Gewaltverbot der Satzung der Vereinten Nationen und die Anwendung nichtmilitärischer Gewalt. Bad Homburg 1970: Athenäum #Feinstein, B.A., The Legality of the Use of Armed Force by Israel in Lebanon — June 1982, 20 Israel Law Review, S. 362ff., 1985 #Green (bibliografische Daten unklar) #Intoccia (bibliografische Daten unklar) #Panzera (bibliografische Daten unklar) #Partsch, K. J., Self-Preservation in States of Emergency, EPIL, Bd. 4, 2000, S. 380 ff. #Schachter, O., Use of force by a State against Terrorists (weitere bibliografische Daten unklar) #Taulbee/Anderson (bibliografische Daten unklar) *Seite 120: #Derpa, R.M., Das Gewaltverbot der Satzung der Vereinten Nationen und die Anwendung nichtmilitärischer Gewalt. Bad Homburg 1970: Athenäum *Seite 121: #Derpa, R.M., Das Gewaltverbot der Satzung der Vereinten Nationen und die Anwendung nichtmilitärischer Gewalt. Bad Homburg 1970: Athenäum *Seite 122: #Cot/Pellet/Cassese (bibliografische Daten unklar) *Seite 125: #Derpa, R.M., Das Gewaltverbot der Satzung der Vereinten Nationen und die Anwendung nichtmilitärischer Gewalt. Bad Homburg 1970: Athenäum #Dupuy (bibliografische Daten unklar) *Seite 127: #Erickson (bibliografische Daten unklar) #Genoni (bibliografische Daten unklar) #Macdonald (bibliografische Daten unklar) #Regourd (bibliografische Daten unklar) *Seite 130 #Arangio-Ruiz, V., (bibliografische Daten unklar) #Pau, G., Theory of State Complicity (weitere bibliografische Daten unklar) *Seite 139 #Stevens, K.R., Border Diplomacy. Tuscaloosa 1989: University of Alabama Press *Seite 141 #Internationaler Militärgerichtshof (Nürnberg), Judgment, in: American Journal of International Law 41 (1947) Hier stellt sich die Frage, ob diese Literatur – bis auf die Kommentare im verbreiteten Simma/Mosler – dem Verfasser überhaupt vorgelegen hat. Folgende Referenzen gehen ins Leere, ohne dass sie bislang ursächlich mit einem Plagiat in Verbindung gebracht werden können: *Seite 29: In 164 verweist der Verfasser auf "Green, Armed Conflict, S. 690". Greens Aufsatz endet jedoch mit S. 438. *Seite 49: In 293 will Dv mit einem Verweis auf "Greenwood, New World Order or Old? S. 167" belegen, dass "mit Sicherheitsrats-Resolution 678 den Mitgliedsstaaten aufgegeben wurde, den Weltfrieden und die internationale Sicherheit in der Region wiederherzustellen. Aus dieser Formulierung wurde schon während des Irak-Kuwait-Konfliktes teilweise die Auffassung vertreten, daß die Mitgliedsstaaten ermächtigt seien, bis nach Bagdad vorzurücken und die irakische Regierung gewaltsam abzusetzen." Davon ist an der Stelle bei Greenwood aber keine Rede. *Seite 68: In 395 verweist der Verfasser auf Bluntschli, der auf S. 6 von "Das moderne Völkerrecht der civilisierten Staaten" von 1868 eine Aussage über den sog. Lieber-Code gemacht haben soll. Dort findet sich eine solche nicht. *Seite 70: Die "Déclaration concernant l'interdiction de l'emploi de projectiles qui ont pour but unique de répandre des gaz asphyxiants ou délétères" vom 29. Juli 1899 findet sich nicht, wie in 410 angegeben, bei Schindler/Toman auf S. 279, sondern auf S. 105. *Seite 77, Seite 80: Die "Convention relative au traitement des prisonniers de guerre" vom 27. Juli 1929 findet sich nicht, wie in 452, 470 und 475 angegeben, bei Schindler/Toman auf S. 397, sondern auf S. 415. *Seite 120: Der Verfasser will mit einem Verweis auf "Stone, Conflict, S. 54" in 646 belegen, dass gemäß einem "Anspruch auf 'self-help', 'self-protection' oder 'self-preservation' ... die Anwendung begrenzter Gewalt zum Schutze wesentlicher staatlicher Interessen unabhängig vom Bestehen einer Verteidigungssituation mit Art. 2 Ziff. 4 UNCh. vereinbar sein" sollte. Bei Stone ist an der angegebenen Stelle davon aber nicht entfernt die Rede, sondern von der Idee der Gerechtigkeit im Allgemeinen. *Seite 127: Der Verfasser verweist in 682 auf "Falk, S. 1124". Da dessen laut Literaturverzeichnis benutzter Aufsatz aber keinerlei entsprechende Seite hat und auch auf Seite 118 ein fehlerhafter Bezug zu Falk vorhanden ist, liegt der Verdacht nahe, dass die Quelle Falk schlicht als verwendet fingiert wird – wenn auch nicht besonders geschickt. *Seite 159: Der Verfasser verlegt eine Referenz auf Ian Brownlies Dissertation "International Law and the Use of Force", mit der er ein Beispiel für eine humanitäre Intervention aus allein lauteren Motiven geben will, von S. 340 auf S. 251. Folgende Quellen werden fehlerhaft im Literaturverzeichnis aufgeführt: * Brownlie, Ian, Kosovo Crisis Inquiry: Memorandum on the International Law Aspects, in: International and Comparative Law Quarterly 49 (2000), S. 878 :: Der Co-Autor C.J. Apperley wird unterschlagen. * Davis, George, Memorandum showing the Relation between General Orders No. 100 and the Hague Convention with Respect to the Laws and Customs of War on Land, in: American Journal of International Law VII (1913), S. 466 :: im AJIL unter den genannten Daten nicht auffindbar * Franck, Thomas, Terrorism and the Right of Self-Defense, in: American Journal of International Law 97 (2003), S. 839 :: im AJIL unter den genannten Daten nicht auffindbar * Friedman, Wolfgang, Intervention and International Law, in: Jaquet, Louis (Hrsg.), Intervention in International Politics, 1971 Den Haag, S. 40 :: richtig ist Friedmann * Gasser, Hans-Peter, Einführung in das humanitäre Völkerrecht, 1991 Bern :: Das Buch ist 1995 erschienen, eine Ausgabe von 1991 existiert nicht. * Greenwood, Christopher, International Law and the NATO Intervention in Kosovo, in: International and Comparative Law Quarterly 49 (2000), S. 926 :: im ICLQ unter den genannten Daten nicht auffindbar * Karlshoven, Frits, War, Laws of, in: Bernhardt, Rudolf (Hrsg.), Encyclopedia of Public International Law, Vol. IV, 2000 Amsterdam :: Der Autorenname ist Kalshoven; Seitenangabe fehlt. * Rousseau, Jean-Jacques, Du contrat social ou principes du droit politique, 1762 Paris :: Das Buch ist 1762 in Amsterdam erschienen. Aus welcher Ausgabe der Verfasser auf S. 66 zitiert, ist unklar. * Reisman, W. Michael, In Defense of World Public Order, in: American Journal of International Law 97 (2003), S. 833 :: im AJIL unter den genannten Daten nicht auffindbar * Schindler, Dietrich, Der "Kriegszustand" im Völkerrecht der Gegenwart, in: Kipp, Heinrich / Mayer, Franz / Steinkamm, Armin (Hrsg.): Um Recht und Freiheit, Festschrift für Friedrich August Freiherr von der Heydte, 1977 Berlin, S. 255 :: richtig ist S. 555 * Wedgwood, Ruth, NATO's Campaign in Yugoslavia, in: American Journal of International Law 93 (1999), S. 833 :: richtig ist S. 828 Allgemein ist festzustellen, dass die Quellenangaben des Verfassers sehr nachlässig sind. So werden Werke von Autoren, die im Literaturverzeichnis mit mehreren Titeln aufgeführt werden, häufig nicht benannt, sodass der Leser im Unklaren darüber bleibt, welchen Titel Dv denn nun meint. Oft weichen auch die tatsächlichen Seitenzahlen um eine oder mehrere Seiten von den Angaben des Verfassers ab. All dies widerspricht wissenschaftlichen Gepflogenheiten. Kategorie:Dv